(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a parameter setting system and a parameter setting apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
As an image forming apparatus having a function of forming an image on a recording material such as paper, a copying machine, a printer apparatus, a facsimile apparatus, a multifunctional machine combined with the functions thereof, and the like are known.
In the image forming apparatus produced commercially, various paper sheets are used, and thus machinery operation parameters are automatically set based on a stock library in which an optimal value of the machinery operation parameter for each paper sheet is held. However, since there is a difference in the characteristics or the usage state (a usage history or a usage environment) of each machine (a machine to machine variation), the automatically set machinery operation parameter is not necessarily the optimal parameter. Accordingly, at the time of switching the paper, it is necessary for an operator or a maintenance-service person to print a test pattern and to manually set the machinery operation parameter while confirming the printing state.
Further, in the image forming apparatus produced commercially, a large volume of printing is performed, and thus the same machinery operation parameter is not able to be continuously used due to a change (degradation) of a state of an associated member, and the machinery operation parameter is required to be suitably adjusted.
Up to the present, regarding to the setting of the machinery operation parameter of the image forming apparatus, various technologies have been proposed.